AGK Misbehaves on Moving Day and Gets Grounded
Leopold Slikk came back, and his dad Harold Slikk had been waiting for him at the lounge and was delighted to see him. There were boxes everywhere in the lounge. Harold: Oh hi, Leopold! How was school? Leopold: It was great, dad! (looking suspicious) But why there are a lot of boxes here, and where are the furnitures? Harold: Oh I was going to tell you with this. Leopold: What is it, dad? Harold: We are going to move to another house because we lived in this house for a while. (scary Sound FX) Leopold was horrified, and he started crying. Leopold: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, I will miss Caillou, Dora and my best friend Jake. And our school will be far away where we live in the new house. Then Harold felt sorry for his son. Harold: Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Then Harold started reassuring his son. Harold: But hey! There's the swimming pool on the backyard, that your school will be close to our new house. And also, our new castle will be close to your friend's house. Leopold: But I don't want to move to our new house. Harold: Why not? Leopold: I still want to stay in our old house. Harold: The new house has everything that you wanted. We can either go to the new house, or we can move to the crappy house. Leopold jumped up on top of two boxes to stand up for his old house, freaking out, much to his dad's surprise. Leopold: (in Kidaroo voice) No! I want to stay in our old house, and that's final! Harold told Leopold off. Harold: Leopold get down from the box, and don't talk to me like that! Leopold: (in Kidaroo voice) How about this, dad!? Let's put all of our stuff so we can stay in this house forever! Harold acted surprised. Leopold: (in Kidaroo voice) Come on dad! Let's put our staff so we can stay here forever! Harold: I don't think we can do this, you might break all your stuff and your house. Leopold: (in Kidaroo voice) Okay, fine! If you don't want to, then I will do it myself! Leopold started to throw a big meltdown, and he jumped from the two boxes, and his dad was acting surprised. Leopold threw his computer console and his laptop, and he knocked over the first stack of moving boxes. Leopold was raving mad, and he threw a pen and paper away. The paper flew, and Leopold ran towards the other set of boxes on the left, and he kept on having a big meltdown. Harold ran out of the lounge as fast as he could. Leopold threw his dad's computer stuff, and he ran around the set of boxes. He knocked the boxes over that respectively said Dad's Stuff, Furniture and Video Game Disc. Aggressively, he knocked away three last moving boxes and a tissue roll. Leopold kept on having a meltdown, and he threw a couch at the window. CRASH! Went the window. Then Leopold threw a TV and its counter at the window up to the ceiling, which crashed the ceiling. The fragments of the ceiling fell, and Leopold was throwing a fit, and then he went out of the house. Leopold was going crazy, and he was raving mad. Leopold was so aggressive as could ever be, and he raved. Leopold: (in Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then Leopold ran back in the house, and in the lounge where Harold was throwing a fit, causing Leopold to cry. Harold: (in Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you throw all our stuff back in the house and destroy it! That's it! Let's go to the new house now! (normal voice) Let's go into the car to move into our new house, but you to need to pack all the stuff inside the box because you threw all of our stuff. After Leopold packed all the stuff inside the boxes, he got into a car, and Harold drove the car, following the moving van. Leopold was crying Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Harold: Leopold Slikk! Stop crying like a baby! It's all your fault, really your fault! We are moving into the new house, whether or not, you like it! Leopold: But dad, I really want to stay in our old house. Can we turn back? Harold: No! Leopold: Why not, dad? Harold: Because you destroyed the old house while you made a big meltdown about it! That's stupid of you! Leopold: Dad, I'm really sorry about that. Harold: Your apology isn't good enough. So we're at the new house now. Then Leopold and his dad reached the new house. The crying Leopold went inside the new house, followed by his angry dad. In the lounge, Harold was telling Leopold off. Harold: Go to your new room, and you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 542475984327402752080981974810 days! Leopold went to his new room, crying. Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Wiseguy as Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid's dad) Kidaroo as Leopold Slikk's angry voice Scary voice as Harold Slikk's angry voice Category:AGK Gets Grounded Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Stuff